


Rooftops, Vents, and Tears

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has Mental Health Issues, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Noir/Ladybug Angst, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, F/M, It Gets Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has Mental Health Issues, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Mental Health Issues, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, ill tag this better latter, seriously the majority of it revolves around that episode, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Ladybug thought she was alone.Cat Noir wants to let her know she isn’t.Or: Ladybug vents to Cat about the pressure of being Paris’s heroine, and he’d there for her.Fluff and angstFormerly: Rooftops Can Have Vents
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Best of Miraculous Ladybug





	Rooftops, Vents, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before we start I want you to know this contains 
> 
> Venting  
> Discussions of Mental Health  
> Self-Depricating Thoughts  
> And more. You have been warned.
> 
> Seriously, if you’re under... 11-12 you won’t understand this unless you’ve been in a situation which affects your mental health negatively.

Marinette sat on the roof of a random house in Paris, suppressing her sniffles and hiding from the view of anyone on the street. Her mask, which she currently had on, had gotten her to this location.

She couldn’t show them how weak she was, how she couldn’t handle the responsibility that came with the mask.

She loved being Ladybug, a hero to Paris, and loved the feeling of freedom it gave her, but it had drawbacks.

For example, having to suppress her emotions in fear of being akumatized. If she was akumatized, Paris would be done for. She wouldn’t be able to de-evilize the akuma, and couldn’t repair Paris with her magic ladybugs.

She was jealous of Chat. He didn’t have the same amount of responsibility. He could be akumatized, and Paris would be fine (maybe) because she could fight him.

(Not that she’d want to do that again. Fighting Chat Blanc had been rolling on her, and Tikki was the only she could talk to about it, as Master Fu had lost his memory. Sometimes she just didn’t understand though.)

She sucked in a breath as she heard familiar weapon retract and two quiet thuds behind her.

“M’Lady? What a _purr_ -leasure, seeing you this fine night!” He said, smiling. Ladybug was still hunched, back towards him, so he didn’t see the tears running down her face.

There was a pause in the conversation as he padded towards her. “M’.... Lady?” He said softly. “You okay?” 

Marinette sighed, turning to him. The light from behind him had reflected off her tears and also made it hard to see his expression. Her soft smile but tears spoke volumes, despite her not saying a word since he had arrived.

“Hey, do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, voice suddenly softer than she’d ever heard, and he slowly sat down next to her, giving her room while still being close enough to comfort her.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” she said, chuckling. It was odd, she thought, how the human being did the weirdest things at the oddest times.

“Alright, so, what’s up LB?” He said. She didn’t miss how he stopped his flirting, and dropped the puns. He was serious now, and it made Ladybug feel a little more appreciated.

“It’s just… The amount of faith Paris puts on us to save the day… We’re just kids in magic-spandex suits, who have their own problems outside of the mask. I have to put that all aside though. I can’t lose. It just takes losing once, and it’s all over.” She said, wiping some of tears from her face as she leaned back on her palm.

Cat Noir decided to wait, just in case there was something more she wanted to say at the moment, and he didn’t want it to seem like he was invalidating her feelings. He’d felt that one too many times, he couldn’t push that onto someone else.

“If I get akumatized- and believe me, it’s been close several times. Hell, I’ve been akumatized, almost gave my Miraculous to him, but something happened and he detransformed. It’s frustrating! I can’t express my feelings without fear of Paris being destroyed! When you were akumatized, I had to fight you alone, and… It was _hard_ , mentally and physically.” 

Cat Noir couldn’t help his outburst. “Wait, when was I akumatized?”

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she placed her hands over her mouth, glancing around before removing them and sighing.

“I had to fight you a while ago, but you actually being akumatized… I don't know the exact date or year. Bunnix had me come through her portal to fight, and…

“It was terrible looking, Chat. The Eiffel tower was tipped over, Paris was flooded, and…” she paused not wanting to say anything. The boy here didn’t have to be pulled into her troubles.

She stiffened and stared at the moon, which on the topic of Chat Blanc had reminded her of his sheer power.

“Hey…” he said, and she looked over. He had a supporting smile, one like her Papa’s and he made her feel more relaxed. She leaned towards him slowly, as if asking permission if she could lean on him, and he stretched an arm to support him.

“Even the moon was destroyed, Chat… Then I saw you on the roof… You looked so, so… _sad_...” she sniffles. This was a hard thing for her to remember, let alone talk to someone about. She’d usually just suppressed it. 

“Then you saw and tried to take my Miraculous and we started fighting…” she sighed, wondering if she should tell him about falling in love, or if he’d feel guilty about it.

She didn’t want to burden another person with it, after all, she was supposed to be the savior of Paris, the Ladybug to the Black Cat.

It looked like she was given bad luck though when it came to all the things she remembered.

She couldn’t tell you how many times she’d seen Cat be injured or sacrifice himself for her. It was touching, but she’d always been filled with adrenaline and magic while it was happening, meaning she couldn’t process it.

She decided what she’d tell him for the rest of the story.

“After a while of fighting, you used my first name. We apparently knew each other’s identities then. Then I was sent underwater, and…” she paused one last time, hiccuping from the sob as she rubbed her eyes. 

“I saw Hawkmoth and that time’s me cataclysmed. I managed to defeat though, and you still remembered my name so I had to change something…” she decided not to say the exact action she took though. Just in case he was there somehow, perhaps Adrien’s chat or something and managed a glance at the cameras.

“LB, I’m sorry you had to do that alone. You know we’re a team, right? We help each other defeat the villains? Sometimes the villains aren’t outside things, but that voice in your head saying bad things about you. Well, I’m here to help you fight those villains too.” He smiled at her as she Leander against his shoulder, and he slowly wrapped his arm around her, making sure she saw what he was doing and ensuring she could pull away if she wanted too.

She scooted closer, making more contact between their suits as she rested against her. 

“Promise?” She said softly, about a minute after his statement.

“I promise.” He said, and smiled.

“If you don’t mind-” she sucked a breath in, breathing out slowly as she shifted, leaning so that the back of her head was on his side, rather than the left side of her head. Her wiry legs stretched out in front of her, taking up a large space on their hidden area. “Could you tell me something about you?” She asked.

She felt stupid for telling him that. She, herself, was the one who had said they couldn’t tell each other about their identity. But in that moment, she was weak and vulnerable. She needed support, so she reached out.

Cat Noir grabbed her metaphorically extended hand and closed his eyes, smiling softly. She felt she’d seen it before, and the vague idea of a rainy sky but nothing else. 

“My mom was the kindest person I knew. She played piano with me, and taught me most of what I knew about it. But recently, she went missing. About a year and a half ago… My dad became a little more distant after that, but I know he cares, and I’m sure my mom’s out there sometimes. Though I wonder if she left because of her screw-up son who can’t do anything right.” He sighed, laying down the slightly relaxed heroine onto his legs, smiling at her as he ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to let his claws scrape his scalp.

“Chat… you know you’re not a screw-up, right? You’re my partner, minou, and I can’t imagine anyone else in your spot.” She said, eyes still closed as she leaned into his touch. He undid her pigtails and lifted her head up as he pulled the hair out from beneath her. He kept the hair ties on his wrist as he combed through the hair with his fingers. 

“Yeah… But it just creeps into my mind, y’know? And I can’t stop it, and then I keep thinking of it…” he sighed, and placed two pieces of hair over he face, mumbling a ‘can you hold this?’ to her.

She did so, and he placed her into a side bun, having split it in half and began to work on the other one. 

He murmured a comforting sentence to her as he pulled out his staff from behind him, taking a picture of her hair before showing it to her.

She smiled, and sat up a bit, offering a restyle to his wild mop, which he loved since it represented him, having been controlled his whole life, just like his hair.

Now that he was able to be himself, he’d let his hair reflect that.

He’d look like the bi disaster he was as Cat about, and smiled at his staff’s background, which contained a fanart of Ladybug as a guy, based off their fight with Refleckdoll.

She- he?- looked so hot in it, he would deny him simping for them in that picture. And he meant simping, but just being a good person. Simping had gotten overused and lost it’s meaning.

However, he knew he dumped for male LB, DB as he’d dubbed him, meaning Dudebug.

He glanced up, noticing she’d finished styling his hair and he pulled up the camera on his staff, examining it. He gasped when he saw it was wild but still looked nice. His hair was pushed to one side with a little gel he’d offered to her (what?) and he loved it.

She smiled at him before leaning back on his lap.

They enjoyed the silence for a bit, taking comfort in each others presence.

She fell asleep for a bit, and Cat set an alarm for fifteen minutes on his baton as he rested his eyes, hand wrapped by His Lady’s hand.

He was so happy with her, but he couldn’t do anything right now.

Not when she was vulnerable. So he just appreaciated the moment as he slipped into unconsciousness, purrs echoing from his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Before y’all attack me about how Mari shouldn’t have mental health issues,,, place the show in a teen/adult setting and tell me she wouldn’t be suffering something with all the stress and having to fight your partner and having the world’s fate on your shoulder all the time, and you can only talk to a magical creature about it. If you fail once it’s over for you. 
> 
> Yeah. I refuse to believe she wouldn’t be affected by it.


End file.
